Ratchet vs Fox McCloud
Ratchet vs Fox McCloud is ZackAttackX's twenty-fourth One Minute Melee. Description Ratchet and Clank vs Star Fox! Two intergalactic furries wage war in a one minute duel to the death! Will Fox's good luck spree continue? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! Fight Location: Felucia - Star Wars. (continued from ZackAttackXtra! Fox McCloud vs Tails (ZackAttackX version). The robot that had strolled out from behind the tree was Clank. After a crash-landing on a random planet, he was searching for Ratchet. Fox stared at Clank. Spare parts? ''he thought hopefully. He put a quick end to Clank's consciousness(?) and began to dismantle him, trying to find something, anything that could help fix his ship. But who would turn the corner, but Ratchet. "Hey! Get off my friend!" he shouted and barged Fox out of the way. Fox was surprised. "Woah, slow down. I didn't know he was yours, I'm sorry." Fox tried to reason with Ratchet. Ratchet pulled out his OmniWrench 2000 and pointed it at Fox. "You tried to kill my friend! Prepare to die!" he shouted. Fox pulled out his blaster and aimed at Ratchet. "Why does everything in this stupid universe want to kill me?" '''MAY THE BEST FURRY WIN! FIGHT!' Ratchet swung with his OnmiWrench, but Fox used his agility to dodge each and every swing. Fox then opened fire. Ratchet ducked behind the Slave I and Fox chased him down. When Fox turned the corner, Ratchet swung again. This time, Fox took the hit and was sent flying into a tree. The tree collapsed, but Fox used his Fox Illusion to evade the falling tree. The tree crushed Slave I. "Oh, well this just keeps getting better!" Fox said sarcastically. Ratchet emerged from the rubble and jumped at Fox with his newly equipped Razor Claws. He slashed at Fox, who sidestepped and kicked Ratchet in the chin, sending him into the air. Fox unleashed a combination of kicks (his front air in Smash Bros) and used his Fire Fox to bring Ratchet into the ground. Fox stood over Ratchet, blaster in hand. But Ratchet rolled out of the way and smacked Fox with his OmniWrench again. Fox was sent sliding across the floor towards the destroyed Slave I, crashing into it. Ratchet pulled out his Liquid Nitrogen Gun and fired at Fox, freezing him in place. "This seems familiar!" Ratchet smirked as he ran at the frozen Fox with his OmniWrench. Instead of smashing his opponent to pieces, Ratchet found himself to be smashed against a tree and burning. Fox used his Fire Fox to escape the ice and had charged into Ratchet, setting him alight. Fox aimed at Ratchet with his blaster and nailed him with a headshot. K.O! Ratchet's body collapsed to the floor, lifeless and burning. Fox put his blaster away and began his search for any signs of life on the nearby planet. Unfortunately, Acklays are not the best at negotiating, so let's just say that he found another ship and borrowed it to get back to base. Conclusion THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... FOX MCCLOUD!Category:ZackAttackX Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:'Animals' themed One Minute Melees